Infinite Dragon
by animextreme
Summary: Gohan es enviado a la Academia IS por su madre Milk, pero descubre que en esta academia sòlo hay chicas, tambien descubre que puede ponerse un traje IS, ¿Què clase de vida le darà este suceso a Gohan? ¿Podrà salir ileso de su nueva vida? Gohanxharem
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Son Gohan entra a la Academia IS en vez de Ichika, que clase de giro le darà a la historia de Infinite Stratos a este hecho, ¿Gohan podrà mantener su secreto a salvo de las chicas de la academia o terminaràn descubrièndolo?, si por lo menos llegan 15 comentarios o màs pensarè en continuarla.


	2. Capitulo 2: Una Academia de chicas

YEsto fue algo que se me ocurrio hace tiempo y por eso quise intentarlo, ya que en la serie Infinite Stratos y en Dragon Ball Z hay tecnologia avanzada pensè en hacer un crossover de ambas series para ver como resultaba, y este es el resultado, bueno, simn màs ni menos voy a continuar con este fic, asi que les presento el capìtulo de Dragon IS.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Gohan: El ùnico hombre en una Academia de mujeres.<p>

Milk estaba como siempre haciendo la comida a sus hijos, y su esposo, el protector que a salvado varias veces la tierra, Son Gokù ya llevaba 6 años de muerto, pero aùn asì lo extrañaba mucho, y aunque no lo admitiera lo necesitaba mucho, pero mientras tanto ella se conformaba con mantener la educaciòn de sus hijos muy alta, per lo que le preocupaba era Gohan, desde niño tuvo que pelear para salvar la tierra, hasta tuvo que viajar a otro planeta para mantenerla protegida a como de lugar, y sin contar con que despùes tuvo que pelear con Freezer y Cell, y su hijo nunca tuvo compañìa de su edad y tener tiempo de vivir una vida normal. En las batalla contra Cell, Milk habìa pensado en inscribir a Gohan a una Academia en especial para que se olvidara del entrenamiento diario que su padre le pegò por puro hàbito, asì que la Academia IS era su mejor opciòn, y ademàs le habìan mandado una invitaciòn personalmente.

-Gohan, mañana por la mañana vas a ir a la Academia IS para hacer el examen de ingreso, ¿entendiste?-decìa Milk con total seriedad en su rostro.

-Sì, mamà-decìa Gohan resignado, ya que conocìa como era su mamà, si se oponìa a ella, tendrìa que enfrentarse a su sartèn de la muerte, y ni siquiera su padre podìa enfrentarse a eso.

* * *

><p>Gohan se levantò muy temprano por la mañana alistandose para la Academia IS, asì que desayunò y comiò lo màs rapido posible aunque su madre lo regañara, despuès se fue volando, hasta vio a su hermano menor Goten despedirse de èl, y poco a coco fue descendiendo hasta ver que ninguna persona lo haya visto.<p>

En la entrada de la Academia fue recibido por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones, lo que màs le sorprendiò a Gohan eran esos ojos donde dsòlo expresaban fraldad.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Chifuyu Orimura, tu debes ser Son Gohan, ¿verdad?-preguntaba la señorita.

-Sì, soy yo-respondiò simplemente.

-Entonces vamos a que hagas la prueba de aceptaciòn de la Academia-decìa explìcitamente.

Despuès de ver los resultados del examen de Gohan se dio cuenta que era un chico especial, ya que todas las respuestas eran correctas.

- Gohan, pasaste el examen, asì que permìteme llevarte a tu salòn de clases-le decìa plàcidamente.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su salòn de clases Giohan se pecatò de que era el ùnico hombre en su clase, llevaba como 20 minutos en silencio, estaba muy nervioso por la mirada que las jòvenes tenìan en èl, ademàs Gohan tenìa la curiosidad de saber porque era el ùnico hombre en su clase.<p>

-Mmm, disculpe profesora-decìa Gohan.

-¿Que sucede Gohan?-preguntaba su profesora Maya Yamada.

-¿Por què soy el ùnico hombre en la clase?-preguntaba Gohan.

- Eso es por que està es la Academia IS, en esta Academia se usa una Armadura conocida como IS, sus siglas significan Infinite Stratos, pero sòlo las mujeres pueden usar la armadura, por lo que se puede decir que es una Academia de sòlo chicas-respondio contoda calma la profesora Maya Yamada.

-Gracias por responder-decìa Gohan.

-De nada-decìa la Profesora.

-En que clase de Academia me has metido mamà-decià en sus pensamientos Gohan.

-Esto va màs alla de la im aginaciòn-decìa en voz baja Gohan al sentir la mirada de todas sus compañeras de clase, en especial una: Houki Shinonono.

-Felicidades a todos por aprobar, yo serè su profesora Maya Yamada-decia su profersora.

Su clase dejò un silencio casi absoluto, y las miradas se seguìan centrando en Son Gohan y lo estaban poniendo cada vez màs nervioso.

-A partir de este entonces todos ustedes son estudiantes de la Academia IS, esta Academia es un internado. La Escuela y otras actividades se realizan en conjunto. ¡Vamos ayudarnos unos a otros y disfrutar de estos tres años juntos!-continuaba la profesora.

El silencio en su clase continuaba en su clase continuaba lo que inquietaba a la profesora, pero aùn asì continuò.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar con las Auto-presentaciones. Eh, vamos a ir en orden alfabètico-decìa la profesora Maya.

-Esa chica de allà, no sè por què, pero me recuerda a alguien de mi infancia, ¿Por què razòn no puedo recordar?-decìa en sus pensamientos Gohan.

-¿Serà mi imaginaciòn? Si me conociera me hubiera hablado, pero tengo el presentimiento que si la conozco de alguna parte-seguìa diciendo en sus pensamientos Gohan.

-Son Gohan-decìa la profesora Maya gritando.

-S-sì-decìa apenado Gohan.

-Mmm, disculpa por gritar. Pero empezamos por la "A" y ahora vamos en la "G". Podrìas presentarte, o...-decìa la profesora Maya.

-Bueno, no tiene que pedirme disculpas. Um, bueno, mi nombre es Son Gohan, un gusto en conocerlos. Por el mmento estoy viviendo en la montaña Paoz, mi padre està muerto, mi madre aùn vive y trengo un hermabo menor-decìa Gohan.

Todas las chicas tenìan sus miradas puestas en el ya que era el ùnico hombre en una Academia de chicas, y eso a Gohan lo ponìa muy nervioso ya que sentìa como que se lo quisieran comer.

-¿En la montaña Paoz? pero està a 10 km me distancia, ¿Como llegaste tan ràpido?-preguntaba una de sus compañeras de clase.

-Demonios, se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, ¿Comò no me di cuenta? No puedo decirles que soy mitad humano y mitad alienìgena, y tengo superpoderes, es màs si se los dijera me tomarìan por loco-decìa Gohan.

-Mmm, me vine caminando desde temprano-respondio Gohan con la esperanza que le creyeran esa mentira.

Las chicas no estaban seguras si creer o no lo que dijo su nuevo compañero de clase, pero por el momento sòlo tenìan que creerle, pero habia una chica, bueno dos que no le creìan, Houki Shinonono y Cecilia Alcott.

- Maya , ya acabaste la spresentaciones-decia la instructora Chifuyu Orimura.

-Si, y acabe justo a tiempo-decìa la maestra muy alegre.

-¡Sensei, la reuniòn ya ha terminado?-preguntaba Maya Yamada.

-Sì, y perdòn por hacerte hacer la auto-presentaciòn-decìa Chifuyu Orimura.

-Estudiantes, soy su tutora Chifuyu Orimura. Es mi trabajo que los principiantes aprendan dentro de un año.

-¡Chifuyu-sama! ¡Es la verdadera Chifuyu-sama! ¡Vine a esta Academia por todo el camino desde el norte de Kuushu porque te admiro!-decìa una compañera de clase de Gohan.

-Cada año, idiotas como estas se reùnen... ¿Son sòlo idiotas las que vienen a mi clase?-decia Chifuyu Orimura molesta.

-Bueno, creo que no todos-decìa Chifuyu Orimura refirièndose a Son Gohan.

-¡Onee-sama! ¡Por favor, ensèñame!-decìa otra compañera de clase.

¡Cuida de mì!-decia otra compañera.

¡Salga conmigo!-decìa otra compañera.

-¿Pero què les pasarà a todas, la profesora Orimura seràn muy popular?-decìa en sus pensamientos Gohan.

-A partir de ahora, van a tener que memoprizar los conocimientos basicos de los IS dentro de seis meses, despuès de eso ebtreneremos, para aprender los movimientos bàsicos en un plazo de seis meses, ¿Entendieron? ¡Si han entendido, respondan! ¡Y si no, respondan igualmente-decia su tutora Chifuyu Orimura.

-¡Si!-respondieron todos por igual.

-Como deben saber, IS es una abreviaciòn de Infinite Stratos. Es un juego multi-formato que fue inventado en Japòn. Nuestro producto el cual fue desarroyado hace 10 años, se prevè que pueda ulilizarse en el espacio, pero su viabilidad està siendo probada. De acuerdo con el tratado de Alaska, su uso militar a sido restringido, aùn con el ataque del androide Cell no se pudo restringir su uso, y sòlo se utiliza actualmente para el entrenemiento y el deporte. Y la Academia IS es la ùnica instituciòn educativa que tiene como objetivo promover el pilotaje de IS-decìa la maestra Maya Yamada.

-Creo que mi mamà no se informò muy bien sobre esta Academia, por cierto quien creo estos IS debe ser un genio, casi tan inteligente como Bulma-decia Gohan en sus pensamientos.

-Los estudiantes de todas partes se treùnen y estudian aquì para convertirse en pilotos. Con el fin de mejorar, los jòvenes estàn haciendo su mejor esfuerzo todos los dìas. ¡Entonces, vamos a estudiar mucho durante los pròximos tres años!-decìa la profesora Maya.

-¡Està bien!-respondieron todos a la vez.

-Me pregunto si estoy en està Academia por culpa de ese accidente-decìa Gohan pensatvo recordando algo.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back <em>

_Gohan estaba en un edificio contestando un examen de admisiòn que al final terminò contestando todas correctamente, pero al terminar la prueba se perdiò en el edificio, pero termino encontrando una armadura extraña montada en un rincòn. _

-_¿__Què serà esto?-se preguntaba Gohan. _

_cuando unas personas entraron a la habitaciòn donde Gohan entro por error. _

_-¿Què està haciendo aquì, sòlo se puede entrar personal autorizado?-decìa una mujer. _

_-Perdòn, es que me perdì en este edificio, y tambièn entre aquì por error-decìa apenado Gohan. _

_Pero lo que no se daba cuenta Gohan es que la armadura extrañamente estaba reaccionando a su cercanìa. _

_-No puede ser, es imposible, se supone que los IS sòlo los manejan las mujeres._

* * *

><p>Fin Flash Back<p>

-Si, no hay duda que fue por ese accidente-decìa Gohan resignado, despuès de todo ya estaba en la Academia IS, asì que ya no podìa hacer nada.

-Ese es el ùnico chico del mundo que puede ulilizar un IS-decìa una chica.

-Y no sòlo es, un chico mitad humano y mitad alienìgena-decia en sus pensamientos Gohan.

-Durante el examen de admisiòn piloteò uno-decìa otra chica.

-Y ya se me hacìa extraño por què me pedìan pilotear uno de esos IS, ya se me hacìa que no era una escuala normal-decìa Gohan en su mente nuevamente.

-Fue una gran noticia en todo el mundo-decìa otra chica.

-Y todavìa ni sè si mi mamà sabe sobre esa noticia, si se entera no sè lo que me pasarà-decìa mentalmente Gohan nuevamente.

-Como pensaba, èl vino, habla con èl-decìa una chica.

-¿Voya ser la primera?-decìa otra chica.

-¿Espera, nos vas a dejar atràs-decìa otra chica.

-Alguien, por favor, sàlveme de esta situaciòn...-decìa mentalmente Gohan.

De repenete, se habìa dado cuenta que frente a èl se encontraba una de sus compañeras de clase: Houki Shinonono.

-¿Tienes un momento?-le preguntaba Houki.

-Eh-decia Gohan.

* * *

><p>Ya en el techo de la escuela<p>

-¿Què pasa?-preguntaba Gohan.

-Si...decìa Houki.

-Finalmente, despuès de 6 años. Apuesto a que tienes algo que decirme-decìa Gohan.

Houki no se atrevìa a decir nada, lo que lo hacìa un silencio incòmodo.

-Mmm, Ahora que recuerdo...-decia Gohan.

-Q-¿Què es?-preguntaba Houki.

-Ganaste el año pasado el torneo nacional de kendo, ¿verdad? Muchas felicidades.

-¿Por què sabe seso? decìa Houki impresionada.

-¿Què quieres decir? Lo leì en ell periòdico.

-¿Por què estabas leyendo el periòdico?-preguntaba Houki.

-Tambièn, tanto tiempo sin verte. Han pasado seis años, y no estaba seguro, pero sabìa que eras tù cuando te vi-decìa Gohan.

En ese momento Houki se sonroja.

-Basta con mirar. Tu estilo de cabello sigue siendo el mismo-dice Gohan.

-¿Seguro tienes buene memoria...?-preguntaba Houki.

-Bueno, no es tan fàcil olvidar una amiga dela infancia-decìa Gohan.

En ese momento ubo un silencio muy incòmodo , tambièn sonò la camapna que indicaba el receso de las clases.

-Ah, ya sonò la campana-decìa una chica que espiaba a Gohan y a Houki.

-¿Quièn es esa chica? ¿Conocida de Gohan?-decìa otra chica que tambièn estaba espiando a Houki y a Gohan.

-Volvemos-preguntaba Gohan.

Ya lo sè-decia Houki.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la clase.<p>

Asi que, ¿Hay alguna pregunta?-decìa Maya Yamada.

-¿"Active? ¿"Espacio Aèreo"? Creo que recuerdo bien, esto lo leì en la prueba de admisiòn, que bueno que lo recuerdo bien-decìa Gohan para sì en su mente.

-Gohan, ¿Tienes algùn problema?-pregunto Maya.

-No, no se preocupe Yamada-sensei-decìa Gohan.

-Bueno, voy a continuar la lecciòn. Abran sus libros en la pàgina 12.

* * *

><p>¿Tienes u momento?-le preguntaba una joven aproximàdamenyte de su edad, pelo rubio, ojos azul rey llamada Cecilia Alcott.<p>

-¿Si, què pasa?-preguntaba Gohan.

-¿Yo dirìa què pasa con esa respuesta? ¡Debe ser un honor hablar conmigo! ¿Debes actuar con consecuencia?-decia Cecilia.

-Lo siento, pero no sè quien eres-decìa Gohan.

-¿No me conoces? ¿Cecilia Alcott? La Candidata a representante del Reino Unido, ¿Què fue la mejor clasificada participante en està escuela?-preguntaba Cecilia.

-Ah, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntaba Gohan.

-Es tambièn el deber de los nobles responder a los plebeyos. Asì que porsupuesto adelante-decia Cecilia.

-¿Què quiere decir candidato a representante?-preguntaba Gohan.

En este momento ocurre una caida de todas sus compañeras de clase estilo anime.

-¡Ah!-decìa Gohan.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿A los hombres japoneses les falta sentido comùn? ¿Es de sentido comùn, sentido comùn!-decìa Cecilia.

-Entonces, ¿Que es un candidato a representante?-volvìa a decir Gohan.

-Es un piloto de èlite que es elegido como representante de una Naciòn. Puedes entender mirando la palabra, ¿verdad?-decìa Cecilia.

-Si dices eso, tiene sentido-decìa Gohan.

-Sì, una èlite. ¡Asì que es un milagro que te encuentres en la misma clase con una persona como yo! ¡Tienes suerte! ¿Puedes aceptar la realidad ahora?-decìa Cecilia.

-¿En serio? Eso es suerte-decìa Gohan.

-¿Estàs tratàndome como una tonta?-preguntaba Cecilia.

-Tu no me dijiste que soy afortunado-decìa Gohan.

-¿Còmo conseguiste entrar a esta Academia sin saber nada? He oìdo que eres el ùnico hombre que puede pilotear un IS, asì que estaba deseando que llegues-decìa Cecilia.

-Incluso si esperas algo de mì, es un problema...-decìa Gohan.

-Bueno, como soy excepcional, voy a ser amable contigo. Si hay algo que no sabes... Bueno, si melo ruegas podrìa decìrtelo. Despùes de todo soy una èlite entre las èlites que logrò derrotar a una instructora durante el examen de admisiòn-decìa Cecilia.

-¿Eh? Vencì a la instructora tambièn-decìa Gohan.

-¿Ah?-decìa Cecilia.

-¿Deberìa decir "derrotè? Sòlo la esquivè tan pronto como ella venìa hacia mì, pero se golpeò en una pared y no se moviò màs-decìa Gohan.

-Oì que fui la ùnica...-decìa Cecilia.

-¿No habrà sido entre las chicas?-preguntaba Gohan.

-¿Tù? ¡¿Estàs diciendo que derrotaste a una instructora tambièn?-decìa cecilia.

-Umm, Càlmate ¿De acuerdop?-decìa Gohan.

-¿Còmo puedo calmarme? Vamos a continuar la conversaciòn la pròxima vez, ¿De acuerdo?-decìa Cecilia.

* * *

><p>Ya afuera de la escuela<p>

-Me pregunto si asi seràn los demàs dìas-decìa Gohan que sabìa a ciencia cierta que un monton de chicas iba caminando tras èl.

* * *

><p>¿Es aquì?-decìa Gohan que estaba viendo una puerta con el nùmero 1025.<p>

Al abrirla con la llave que le dieron pudo notar un cuarto espacioso con dos camas.

-¡Ooooooohhhhhh!-decìa GOHAN.

-¿Hay alguien ahì?-decìa una voz.

Al escuchsrla Gohan se asustò.

-Ah, debes ser mi compañera de habitaciòn. Cuida de mì este año-seguìa diciendo la voz.

Gohan seguìa nervioso por que pensaba que lo malinterpretarìan.

-Disculpa por mi apariencia, me estaba duchando, soy Houki Shinonono-seguìa diciendo la voz que no era otra sino la de Houki Shinonono.

Al presentarse se llevo al sorpresa de que su compañera era màs bien compañero, y era Son Gohan.

* * *

><p>-G-Gohan-decìa Houki.<p>

-Hey...-decìa Gohan.

-¡No me mires!-decìa Houki.

-¡Lo siento!-decìa un Gohan completamente sonrojado.

-¿Què haces aquì?-preguntaba Houki.

-Este es mi cuarto... ¿Què? ¡¿Està es tu habitaciòn tambièn?-decìa Gohan.

Enseguida Houki sacò su kaatna de madera y aempezò a atacarlo, sorprendentemente Houki se daba cuenta que Gohan estaba esquivando cada uno de los ataques sin fatiga aparente, siguiò hacièndolo hasta el cansansio, pero aùn exsaustya se dio cuenta que Gohan seguìa como si nada lo que la sorprendiò.

-¿Podemos hablar? O quieres seguir atacàndome hasta el acansancio-decìa Gohan.

-Bien, primero dime, ¿Còmo le haces para estar en forma?-decìa Houki.

* * *

><p>Asi que somos compañeros de cuarto, ¿verdad?-decìa Houki.<p>

-S-si, parece que si.

-¿Què piensas hacer?-decìa Houki.

-Eh-decìa Gohan.

-¡Te he preguntado lo que estàs pensando! Es de sentido comùn que las chicas y los chicos no deben de vivir en la misma habitaciòn despuès de cumplir los siete-decìa Houki.

-¿De què periodo es esa clase de sentido comùn? Pero... Tambièn creo que es un problema que un chico de 16 años y una chica vivan en la misma habitaciòn...-se preguntaba Gohan.

-¿Tu estabas deseando eso? Estar en mi habitaciòn-preguntaba Houki.

-No sabrìa como responderte-decìa Gohan.

-Ah, ya Veo-decìa Houki.

-Gohan-decìa Houki.

-Sì, ¿Què pasa?-preguntaba Gohan.

-Dado que estamos viviendo en la misma habitaciòn... Ya sabes, bueno... Creo que deberiamos tener reglas. En primer lugar, el tiempo de ducha. Yo de 7:00 a 8:00, y tù de 8:00 a 9:00-decìa Houki.

-Prefiero ser primero-decìa Gohan.

-¿Estàs diciendo que me quede como estoy despuès de terminar mi labor del club?-preguntaba.

-¿Quieres decir el Kendo? Pensè que tenìan duchas en el edificio del club-decìa Gohan.

-No puedo calmarme si no me baño en mi habitaciòn-decìa Houki.

-Bueno, yo tambièn prefiero mi habitaciòn en la escuela. Ahora que lo pienso, no hay un baño para cada habitaciòn, ¿verdad?-decìa Gohan-decìa Gohan.

-Sì, sòlo hay dos baños en los extremos del corredor-decìa Houki.

-En la Academia IS, sòlo hay chicas... En el peor delos casos se-decìa Gohan.

En ese instante iba a recibir un golpe en la cabeza con la katana de madera de Houki, pero Gohan pudo detectarlo y sujetarla a tiempo, esto por supuesto sorprendiò a Houki.

-Estoy decepionada de que te convirtieras en un pervertido en los ùltimos años-decìa Houki.

-¿Còmo llegaste a esa conclusiòn?-preguntaba Gohan.

-¿Què otra cosa puede ser, si quieres ir al baño de una chica? Te voy a castigar aquì-decìa Houki.

-¡Al igual no te dejarè!-decìa Gohan.

Pero Gohan tenìa el inconveniente de que al tomar la katana de madera, en la katana estaba colgado uno de los sostenes de Houki.

-¿Què es esto?-decìa Gohan.

¡Dàmelo!-decìa Houki tomando el sostèn de la katana.

-Houki...l-decìa Gohan.

-Q-¿Què?-decìa Houki.

- ahora puedes usar sostenes-decìa Gohan.

En ese momento Gohan recibiò un golpe con la katana de Houki en la cabeza, pero lo que la sorprendiò fue que la katana se rompiò por el golpe que le dio a Gohan.

* * *

><p>Ya en la hora de descanso<p>

-Oye, oye, ¿Cuànto tiempo vas a estar enojada conmigo?-le decìa Gohan a Houki que lo estaba ignorando completamente.

-No estoy enojada-decìa Houki.

-Tu cara me dice que lo estàs-dice Gohan.

-Nacì de esa manera-dice Houki.

-Oye, oye. He oìdo que es el ùnico hombre que puede pilotear un IS-decìa una chica.

-Houki, esto es saabroso-decìa Gohan.

-Hey Houki-decìa Gohan.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre1-decìa Houki.

-Mmm, Shinonono-san-decìa Gohan resignado y soltando un respiro, que no entendìa la actitud de su amiga de la infancia.

-Gohan, ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-decia una chica.

-Ah, claro adelante-decìa Gohan.

-¡Muy bien!-decìa ella junto con sus otas dos amigas.

-Me gustarìa hablar con èl primero-decìa una de las chicas.

-Es sòlo el segundo dìa, asì que no te preocupes. No seas impaciente-decìa una de las chicas.

-¡Woah, Gohan come muco en la mañana!-decìa una de las chicas con una gota en la cabeza.

Y no era broma, si que comìa mucho, era por lo menos 50 veces lo que comìan las chicas de la Academia, y era obvio por que es mitad Saiayìn.

-Realmente eres un hombre que come màs que los que normalmente he conocido-decìa otra de las chicas.

-Ah sì, es por herencia de familia, pero ustedes chicas ¿Estàn bien con sòlo comer eso?-pregunta Gohan.

-Si, estamos, ¿No?decìa una de las chicas.

-Si, probàblemente-decìa otra de las chicas.

-¡Comemos bocadillos tambièn !-decìa otra de las chicas.

-Me voy primero-dec ìa Houki.

-Bueno, hasta luego-decìa Gohan.

-¿Te llevas bien con Shinonono-san?-pregunta una de las chicas.

-Hemos escuchado que los dos son compañeros de cuarto-decìa otra de las chicas que son 3.

-Sì, bueno, somos amigos de la infancia...-decìa Gohan.

-¿Eh? ¿Amigos de la infancia?-preguntaban las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Si, en la montaña Paoz hay un dojo cerca, ahì iba a entrenar kendo juntos, supongo que ya no se acuerda-decìa Gohan sobre su infancia, y sobre el dojo que estaba cerca de su cvasa, si se le podìa llamar cerca como7 km de distancia.

¿Cuanto tiempo piensan comer? ¡Coman de forma ràpida y eficiente!-decìa la Tutora Chifuyu Orimura.

-Soy la superintendente de los dormitorios de primer año. Si llegas tarde, te harè correr 10 vueltas al campo-seguìa diciendo Chifuyu Orimura.

-Bien. eso no serà problema paramì-decìa Gohan.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en las clases<p>

Ahora, vamos a elegir a nuestro representante para el pròximo concurso de clases. Este serà el representante para las competiciones de clases, reuniones estudiantiles, comitès y la asistencia entre otros. Bueno, piensen en èl como representante del grupo. Voy a aceptar voluntarios y nominaciones-decìa Chifuyu Orimura.

-Si, yo nomino a Gohan-decìa una chica.

-Tambièn creo que està bien-decìa otra chica.

-Y¿Yo?-decìa Gohan algo nervioso.

-¿Hay alguièn màs? Si no es asì, automàticamente serà elegido-decìa Chifuyu Orimura.

-Espere, yo...- decia Gohan.

-¡No puedo aceptar eso!-decìa Cecilia.

-Eh-decìa Gohan.

-No puedo aprobar ezste tipo de elecciones. ¡Es vergonzoso que un hombre sea nuestro representante de clase. ¿Estàs diciendo que Cecilia Alcott lleve esta vergùenza en su primer año? -decìa Cecilia.

-¡Y culturalmente, es una vergùenza para mì, vivir en un pais en desarroyo!-segìa diciendo Cecilia.

-El Reino Unido no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad? Ha tenido los peores alimentos del mundo por varios años. -decìa Gohan.

-¡Tenemos un montòn de alimentos sabrosos! ¡Hey, tù! ¿Estàs insultando a mi pais?-decìa Cecilia Alcott.

-Es un duelodecìa Cecilia.

-Estoy bien con eso, es mejor que dejarlo inconcluso-decìa Gohan.

-¡Si pierdes, seràs mi criado. No, mi esclavo!-decìa Cecilia.

-¿Cuànto quieres de ventaja?-preguntaba Gohan.

¿Ah, entonces esto es una peticiòn?-preguntaba Cecilia.

-No, yo preguntaba cuànto quieres que te dè de ventaja-decìa Gohan.

-En ese momento todas las chicas del salòn comenzaron a reirse, algo que Gohan no entendìa.

-Gohan, ¿Estas diciendo esto en serio?-preguntaba una de sus compañeras de clase.

-Estàs pensando que es antes que aparezca el IS, cuando los hombres eran màs fuertes que las mujeres.

-Si los hombres y las mujeres fueran a la guerra, los hombres ni siquiera iban a durar tres dias-decìa otra chica de su clase qye seguìa rièndose del comentario de Gohan.

-Pero aunque ustedes no no sepan, aùn quedan hombres fuertes-decìa Gohan.

¿Y esos quienes serìan?-decìa otra chica de su clase que no se paraba de reir.

-Los que pelearon con Cell, y el que lo matò-decìa Gohan.

En ese momento se escucha un silencio in còmodo.

-Bueno, como sea, yo deberìa darte ventaja-decìa Cecilia.

-Sabe señorita, usted no debe subestimar a su oponente-decìa Gohan.

-los chicos japoneses tienen un sentido para las bromas-decia Cecilia.

-Señorita, no fue una broma- ya Gohan se estaba hartando de la actitud de su compañera de clase, era hora de enseñarle que en este mundo todavìa habìan hombres fuertes.

-Gohan, noes demasiado tarde, ¿Por que no pides ventaja?-preguntaba una de sus compañeras.

-porque de esa manera ganarìa sin complicaciones-decìa Gohan.

-¿Acaso te estàs burlando de mì?-decia Cecilia enojada.

-No me estoy burlando de ti, soòlo digo la verdad, ademàs no la necesito serìa injusto-decìa Gohan.

-Pero eso es un poco desesperado...-decìa una chica.

-Parece que el argumento esta establecido. Entonces, la batalla es el pròximo lunes. Tendrà lugar en la tercera arena. Gohan y Alcott, prepàrense bien para eso-decìa Chifuyu Orimura.

* * *

><p>Este es el final del primer capìtulo, continuo con el siguiente titulado: Cecilia vs Gohan: La identidad del guerrero se revela.<p> 


End file.
